The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Summer in Paradise’ hybridized under direction of the inventor on Jul. 23, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant is a single seedling selected from a cross between a proprietary unreleased rose mallow known by the breeder code 11-42 times ‘Jazzberry Jam’ (not patented). The seeds were harvested in the fall of 2012 and the specific seedling which passed the initial trial in the summer of 2014 at which time it was assigned the breeder code labeled # 12-135-2. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, comprising the species: moscheutos and coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Summer in Paradise’ was first asexually propagated in 2014 by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hibiscus ‘Summer in Paradise’ have been sold under this or any name, either in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was within one year of the filing of this application and was derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.